


Ecstasy in Blindness

by tylashke



Series: Sakura and Tattoos [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylashke/pseuds/tylashke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya wants Renji to know that he belongs to him alone. ByaRen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy in Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 19th Feb springkink prompt - Renji/Byakuya: jealousy and sensory deprivation – Renji is a popular man. Not sure if I fulfilled what the prompter wanted, but I enjoyed writing it. ^^ Was inspired possibly by bits and pieces of certain 1x2 fics in the GW verse. I think there's still another ByaRen jealousy fic to follow. XD ~~Jealousy comes in threes.~~

It was the Shinigami Women’s Association again. They never failed to irritate him, from housing their headquarters in his mansion, to attempting to photograph him for some picture book project.

This time, it was a contest organised by them: Seiretei’s Most Eligible Bachelor. He would have closed one eye, even with the amount of disruption it had caused amongst the female members of his squad, if it had not involved him or the people close to him.

However, he had been shortlisted together with his Lieutenant, who had gone on to win the contest. That was the best explanation to why he kept seeing various female Shinigami hanging around his Lieutenant in his office and over lunch. He knew he had gone over to his Lieutenant’s office whenever he felt an unfamiliar reiatsu present for an unnaturally long period of time and all nineteen times, it had been a female Shinigami who was bothering his Lieutenant.

It bothered him. Byakuya knew he should not be bothered this easily; that so many females were interested in his redhead was only further evidence that Renji was indeed… breathtaking. Even though he knew that Renji was alright with the physical contact, he still did not like other people… pawing at his redhead.

Renji was his and he was Renji’s. It was that simple.

Finishing up the bowl of soba that was his lunch, Byakuya considered the notion that he was overly possessive for a moment and dismissed it. He was sure most people would be somewhat jealous if another person was laying hands on their lover.

The Captain allowed himself several moments of thought, even though his official lunch break was not over. His Lieutenant was away on a mission and he had taken over any urgent or important paperwork usually left for him. Byakuya was not actually worried about Renji – the mission was easy and any chances of being pawed were extremely low – but his thoughts were directed to what he wanted to do with his redhead after he returned.

As the cogs in his mind turned and reached a satisfactory conclusion, Byakuya relegated his lunch tray to the floor, then resumed with their paperwork. There was much to do and little time.

~~~

Renji was glad it had been an easy mission. His team, especially Rikichi who was on one of his first few missions, had performed well and filing the mission report would be an easy task.

He stopped by the Operations Room to inform the Shinigami on duty that he and his team had returned without any injuries, before stopping by his office as was usual for a cursory glance. Aside from the rearrangement of the stacks of the paper on his desk, what caught his eye was the note in the centre, white parchment against deep brown wood.

“We will be having a discussion over dinner. Expect to stay late.” He grinned on recognising Byakuya’s neat handwriting. It was a code they had developed if they needed to leave each other messages without any other people suspecting anything.

He knew that Byakuya was trying his best with the Kuchiki clan elders, even if he was the head of the clan, and understood perfectly that their relationship could not be revealed at the moment. In fact, he was happy that Byakuya had accepted him. He did not expect much more.

He whistled unconsciously as he made his way to the Kuchiki mansion as fast as he could. Nodding his head at the servants who greeted him, used to his presence, Renji made his way to the room where Byakuya and dinner awaited him.

“Did you wait long, Taicho?”

“No. I’m glad to see you uninjured. What do you think of your team members?”

Dinner passed quickly as they discussed matters relating to work and their Division. As was usual, Byakuya bathed first. When he came out of the bath however, Byakuya seemed to be waiting for him, instead of practising his calligraphy or reading. When he sat down on the futon, towelling dry his hair, the noble sat down next to him.

“Renji, do you trust me?”

His lover’s sudden question caught him off-guard. He wondered why exactly Byakuya was asking such a question before noticing the slightly disappointed expression in the cool grey eyes, and immediately replied.

“…I trust you. Er… I’m sor-”

He stopped halfway through his apology, surprised when the black-haired noble stepped behind him and blindfolded him with a strip of black silk.

“Byakuya?” He asked, wondering what his lover was up to, if this was some sort of test.

“Renji, trust me.”

The composed tone by into his ear calmed him down and he felt the soft breath of the noble by his ear, _once, twice_ , before it disappeared. Everything was pitch black under the blindfold and Renji struggled to figure out what Byakuya was doing, straining his other senses to their limit.

The very soft ‘ _thump_ ’ of covered feet on the wooden boards told him the noble was approaching him. It stopped and moments later, he felt soft lips press against his. The way they pressed against his was distinctively Byakuya. He had kissed other Shinigami before their relationship, yet it was only the noble whose lips fit perfectly against his, exerting just the right amount of pressure.

He also picked up Byakuya’s scent – the combination of spice and flower, with an earthy undertone – and breathed in deeply, taking in the alluring fragrance.

As the noble leaned into him, their tongues meeting in the heat, then running along each other, he found himself propping himself up with his hands. Silk brushed against his face – Renji knew it was Byakuya’s smooth, raven-black hair – and his tongue tasted the sweet and bitter combination of the noble’s favourite green tea as it explored the noble’s mouth.

He felt Byakuya pull away from him and reached out to pull him into an embrace, only to feel a cool hand, slender fingers on his wrist, that stopped him.

“No hands, Renji.”

Though soft, it was unmistakably a command. He returned his hand to its original position and satisfied himself with waiting, his mind supplying endless possibilities regarding what the noble would do next.

When he felt the noble’s lips pressed against his again, there was something slightly different about it. The pressure felt the same, yet there was a slightly eager edge to it, compared with the first one, all cool and relaxed. When Renji felt smooth fingers brushing against his waist, undoing the ties, he knew he was right and allowed Byakuya to tug off his uniform top, then the bottom.

By now, he could feel the slight warmth that was Byakuya and knew his lover did not stray far this time. A moment later, he felt slightly cool and smooth fingertips trailing along his body. They traced a vaguely familiar pattern on his body; he could feel Byakuya’s soft breath at the same time and wondered why the Captain had his face so close to him.

He only realised after several moments that Byakuya was retracing his tattoos. Despite his lack of sight, the image of his Captain, face pressed closely to his chest, fingers trailing along the thick black lines that marked his body, appeared in his mind’s eye.

Renji had guessed that his Captain liked his tattoos, despite making no mention of them. When he felt silk brushing lightly against his chest, a slick, moist thing doing the same, he immediately decided to expand on his already extensive tattoos. That his body was a work of art and Byakuya could be said to be worshipping it did not escape his notice.

Even though the noble had said something about not using his hands, Renji could not stop himself from burying one of his hands in the noble’s black mane – he could feel where Byakuya was from the breaths and his tongue. He was glad that the noble did not stop as he enjoyed the feel of soft black strands against his slightly calloused fingers.

The tender administrations stopped just before his groin, where his tattoos stopped. Still blindfolded, he allowed himself to be coaxed downwards, lying down on the futon, while Byakuya left for several moments.

“I want you to remember every touch and every caress.”

The cool whisper at his ear told him that Byakuya was back. He felt cool skin pressed against his, while his nipple was being tongued, and realised that the noble was probably naked now. The mental image of the raven-haired noble, nude, crawling over him, licking at him, drove his blood to his groin, where his arousal was still trapped.

Untangling a hand from the noble’s hair, he felt it being batted away lightly even as it reached for his fundoshi. The licks at his chest paused.

“No hands, Renji.”

He reluctantly brought the hand back to the hair. Moaning softly, Renji arched upwards, thoroughly enjoying the noble’s teasing with his nipples, the deft licks, swirls, cool breaths of air and light nips of his tanned skin.

The sensations stopped again and he felt the noble remove the cotton binding around his groin. Cool air caressed his arousal before he felt soft hair brush against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

When he felt the moist tongue on his erection, he knew his imagination had been correct – Byakuya leaning down and taking his arousal in his mouth. The noble’s skilled tongue worked at his length, licking at the sensitive head before he felt the warm chamber enclose his erection fully, then repeated sucking and licking.

Pleasure overtook his senses until the only thing he felt was his throbbing arousal and the sensations coming from it. “Fuck, Byakuya, I’m close.”

The pleasant sensations suddenly came to a stop and he pictured Byakuya backing away from him. _‘Damn!’_ He swore in his mind and reached out with his hand to continue pleasuring himself – he was so close.

“No hands, Renji.” The command came yet again, this time with an edge to it. It took all his will and effort to force his hands back to his side, away from his leaking arousal. He could feel a liquid running down its sides.

The next instant, he felt cool hands on his thighs and knew the noble had returned. Renji was wondering if Byakuya was preparing himself for entry, a hot stinging sensation on his thigh shook him out of the pleasant thoughts. “Fuck!” He hissed, wondering what exactly his lover was doing.

“Relax, Renji. It will cool.”

The second time, it did not feel so hot and as he grew accustomed to it, it felt more like something warm tracing lines along his skin as well. It paused after working its way down his thighs.

“Get on all fours.”

Obeying the soft but firm tone without any hesitation, Renji then felt more of the same along his broad shoulders, running down his back, to his ass. _‘Is Byakuya going to take me?’_ He wondered if this was one of the rare occasions where his Captain did not want to be taken.

The pleasant warm sensation stopped after some time, not before coating his arousal and turning him on. It was soon followed a slick appendage probing at his entrance and Renji grinned in delight, knowing what was coming next.

It was not Byakuya’s finger as he initially expected, but his tongue. The redhead groaned as he felt it flicker against his sensitive entrance – it had been a long time since Byakuya had taken him – before pushing its way in and swirling around.

He could feel his arousal throbbing with pent-up desire as the tongue was replaced by a slick finger that inserted itself fully into him – he could feel smooth knuckles at his entrance – brushing against his pleasure centre. Desperate for relief, he thrust against the finger, only to have it withdraw from him.

He had only thought of using his hands when the noble pre-empted him and repeated once more. “No hands, Renji.” He nodded sullenly and stopped moving, and was rewarded when the finger brushed against him, making its way in.

As it wormed within him, Renji only felt waves of pleasure crash against him and gave in. “Please, Bya-kuya.” He never liked pleading, but he was so close, yet so far at the same time.

“Patience, Renji.” It was deeper and huskier than Byakuya’s usual cool baritone.

He felt strands of hair brush against his face, then soft lips against his and kissed back hungrily, eager for more, enough just so he could climax. The pleasure was gnawing at him.

The second finger joined the first and he felt them making the scissoring position, gently opening him up, still moving in and out, before the third joined them. He knew Byakuya was doing it in his deliberate manner, avoiding any brush against his prostate.

Finally, that too stopped and he felt the noble’s arousal press against him, before pushing in gently. He knew his mind was going _‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’_ the moment he felt it brush against his pleasure centre, cool skin against his.

It moved again, withdrawing slowly, before pushing forward again. Each thrust brushed against him, each one adding a grain of pleasure to the scales, that just waiting to tip over and overwhelm him.

The relaxed movement picked up pace slowly and several moments later, Renji felt fingers at the back of his head. He felt the blindfold loosen and fall onto the futon. “Renji, look at me.”

As he turned his head, he caught sight of the noble in the warm candlelight. Byakuya’s ivory skin was infused with pale pink, his black hair dishevelled and usual cool grey eyes, heavy lidded and pleasure hazed.

He felt Byakuya pick up the pace once again, with each thrust leaving him panting for more as it brushed at his pleasure centre repeatedly. “Ren-ji.” He felt the noble shudder, pressed against him, his name a soft moan and knew he had climaxed.

As the noble wrapped his fingers around his weeping arousal, he realised that Byakuya had extended his tattoos while he was blindfolded – his arousal had black stripes on it – and a single stroke was more than enough to bring him to the peak of ecstasy. He came hard; streaks of white coated tanned skin and black tattoos.

Renji felt Byakuya slip out of him gently before he stood and grabbed the noble, pressing his lips against his Captain’s. The kiss lasted some time, their tongues batting against each other, before he pulled away. “Fuck! That was mind-blowing.”

He watched Byakuya smile, a genuine smile that seemed to be reserved for his brown eyes only.

“What did you use to make the tattoos?” Renji asked, still curious at the marks, some of which had started flaking and peeling away.

“It was wax, black wax.”

“That was really cool, and speaking of which, I’m going to get these extended some day. Want to come along when I do?”

The redhead watched as the noble made an uncommitted nod, before he pulled him into his arms and into the futon. Wrapping his arms around the slender body, he fell asleep quickly, tired after the mission and the sex.

Watching his redhead close his eyes, a faint smile crossed Byakuya’s lips. He knew it had been right; Renji trusted him and was his, just like he was Renji’s and trusted him equally. Twining his hands in soft red silk, he soon joined his lover in slumber.


End file.
